


Can I be good?

by bezzie_mates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorp baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: (I wrote this in the middle of season 3 so bear with me.)When Rhea mentioned it to her, she tried to research more about it until she figured out how it's done. And of course, her dear brother goes to steal her hard work and god knows what shit he's up to.The DEO figured out what she's made and what Lex has done with it. When Supergirl came into Lcorp and saw a baby floating in the air, she didn't know what to think.Did Lena work with Lex with this? What are they planning to do with a Kryptonian baby with a Luthor Blood?





	Can I be good?

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this fic on moredramaforya's cc. I send fics there shamelessly bc im too afraid to post them here lol idk why. But now im posting all the fics i sent there (making little changes) bc it's been sitting on my notes for too long. I don't think these are good enough to be amongst the fics written by wonderful authors out there(such as spymaster) but maybe some people might enjoy this. So...here ya go. (pls be nice)
> 
> Kara may be a little bitchy here. Sorry. I wrote this in the middle of season 3 and i was so mad at her while writing this.

"Why would Lex use your DNA to make this baby...this superbaby with mine? Why not use his own? What are you planning to do?"

"I had nothing to do with that."

"but you were the one who invented that machine."

"It wasn't for that! A lot of humans fall in love with aliens and might wanna have a child together. And humans who fall in love with each other but can't reproduce. It's for them!"

Lena took a deep breath when she felt the lump in her throat as she tried to hold her tears.

"But of course you would think it was for something evil. As much as you want me to think you believe that I'm good, you always prove me otherwise. No matter what I do, I'll always be just a Luthor to you, Supergirl."

"Lena, of course I believe you're good-"

"You saw a baby floating and you called the deo to fill my lab with agents instead of talking to me."

"we heard about Lex trying to use what your-"

"And you assumed I was working with him."

Kara stayed silent and looked down guiltily.

"I always try to convince myself that you're not like them. That you actually believe I can be better than my family. But you're worse than me. I always believed I belong with the Luthors but the way you talk to me even after I tried to prove I'm good, that's more convincing."

She finally let the tears fall but she wiped them off quickly, with a blank expression on her face.

"That's why I can't be friends with you, Kara."

Supergirl stood still, shocked. All emotions from how she pictured it, the moment she terrified the most, the moment where she would completely lose her, threatened to come out all at once. Because that moment had already happened and she didn't even know it. She had already lost her.

"Lena-"

"If you want the baby, you can keep her. If you don't, I will. I'll raise her to be good....or do you not believe I can do that as well?"

Lena smiled. The smile Kara hates. Because all she sees in that smile is pain. 

"mmmh. i guess it's best for you to have her....I'll leave National City. She shall not know about me. So you don't have to worry about me weaponizing her. She'll never have to be a Luthor. You have a great family. I'm sure she'll grow up to be good like you. Not like me. You'll be the good mother she deserves."

Kara's heart broke. She's so angry at herself for making Lena think all that. She exhaled all her emotions out keeping the tears to herself.  
Lena deserves to be angry... but this child...this child deserves to be loved by Lena. To be in Lena's oh so good heart.

"She's your daughter too. Do you really hate me that much that you would give up your own daughter just so you can stay away from me?"

"You hurt me that much."

Lena answered too quickly. Kara took a step back at that. Those words hit deep that she failed to keep a tear from falling out.

"I can never believe to be a good mother when everytime I look at you, I am reminded that no matter what i do, no matter how much i love, i'll never be good. I'll always be a luthor. I'm doing what's best for her. She shall not be tainted by the luthor name. She's just a baby. So pure. She didn't do anything wrong. The Luthor name doesn't deserve her. Im doing this for her. I am saving her."

With that, Lena turned her back, finally letting all the tears fall and let out a small sob that Kara heard all too well. She walked out. Her sobs getting a little bit louder in each step.

Kara was in too much pain to move, with too much anger at herself, she didnt dare to even look at Lena. Her tears all fell involuntarily, knees on the ground crying silently.

"I'm sorry."

 

......

 

Lena kept driving while tears run down from her eyes. It didn't bother her that those tears were affecting her vision. She just kept driving fast with no direction. She stopped when it rained. She went out of the car and stayed outside. She found a tree and leaned on it. Crying. The cold helps numb the pain.

A daughter.

She used to dream of having one.

'I'll make sure to be just as good as my real mom.'

That dream faded when Lex went mad. She didn't want her child to have anything to do with that. She forgot all those dreams of having a family of her own. She had to clear that name first before passing it to someone else.

 

And now she has one. She's not ready. The name is still evil. She's still seen as one. Maybe she is one. She can't be a mother.

She's doing the right thing here. That kid would be lucky to have the Danvers as family. That kid is lucky enough to be away from a Luthor.

 

She has green eyes. Like her mom. Like her. She wonders what her name would be. Lori. Lori sounds nice.

She punched the tree. Stupid. Why is she even thinking about this!? It's not her child. That child has a mother already. Someone who is undoubtedly good. She should just stay away.

She went back into the car and started driving again.

 

Where the fuck would she go?

 

 

A message.

 

Impossible. She blocked everyone.

"Hello, sister..."

Of course it's him.

"Do you think I made only One child? I wanted a nephew too"

 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

She screamed as she made a quick turn to make her way back into the city.

 

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD! THAT FUCKING PSYCOPATH! WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE USE MINE!? I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING BURN ALL HIS USELESS GENES!"

The car screeched into a halt.

"Thank God for your voice and that wonderful accent. It was easier for me to find you." 

The hero put her hands in front of the car giving a small, apologetic, hopeful smile.

"What are you doing here?"

Lena asks, her voice a mix of anger and relief.

"Looking for you. Lena, I'm sorry. I know it might be impossible for you to forgive me but I can't raise our daughter alone. Lena, i know you hate me. But I have a huge feeling that your love for her is much stronger than that. Please. You are a wonderful, oh so good person with a beautiful mind and an even more beautiful heart and I'm so sorry for making you think otherwise. Your daughter deserves to know you. To love and be loved by you. You're going to be a great mom. And im going to do whatever it takes to be a deserving mother of your daughter.... Our daughter"

Kara said, again with that hopeful smile. Lena's heart melted despite her anger. Hope started to spark in her heart again. But then she remembered what happened 30 seconds ago. Then kara starts to ramble again.

"And I hope one day we can be-

"Stop talking and carry me back to the deo. Fast. Get your agents ready. Tripple your efforts in finding him. Let's talk about custody later. Because apparently, you have a son too."

Kara stood still, shocked again. Eyes wide as the younger woman put her arms around her.

"We're gonna need more diapers."


End file.
